Memories
by Edwards-Ebed
Summary: SeiferxSquall .. When they were little, Seifer and Squall didn't like each other...so what could have lead to this? Is this what "romantic" means?


Hey, everyone! How are you? I'm back with another Final Fantasy fic! This time it's a one-shot! I can't afford to work on another series. Sorry!!

But this idea came to me and I just HAD to put it down and let you all read it! Do tell me what you think! I had to look up so much information to get this up - to make sure everything was correct with the true storyline of the game. It's a toughie!

Oh! And to those of you reading my _Lies of the Past_ fic, it should be updated fairly soon! I swear! I had a massive case of writer's block.

Anyway! Enough of this! On with the story!!

**_Disclaimer:_** Squaresoft...why won't you sell them to me?! -cries-

* * *

_**Memories**_

_Another one-shot by Yours Truly!_

Everything happens for a reason; but is that really true? Does everything have a reason? Or is that just a phrase that adults use as an excuse to children?

These questions continued to pour into a young six-year-old Squall as he sat against the wall in the orphanage, his knees pulled to his chest. He stared blankly in front of him as he continued to wonder why Sis had left. There really was not a reason for that happening, but she just left and the young boy could not figure out why. However, he came to the conclusion that he no longer cared and he could just as easily take care of himself. Nevertheless, if Seifer kept picking on him, he promised himself that he would make sure he would stop. It truly was becoming more and more annoying each and every day.

Though he had promised he would try not to think of her, it had been over a year since Sis had left and he kept thinking it was his fault – for what reasons, even he could not think of any. But he was sure of it. Shortly after, the loud blond that was known as Zell had been taken to live with the Dincht family and Quisty had gone to live with a family as well. He wondered, was that where Sis had gone? To live with someone else? If that were the case, why did she want to leave? Why did she and the others have to leave him alone with only the constantly nagging blonde at his side?

He saw movement shift in front of him and he adverted his eyes upward to see a curious looking boy kneeling down in front of him. He pouted and turned his head to the side to look away.

"Why are you crying?" a curious tone in the other's voice.

Squall shook his head, his hair moving slightly.

"I'm not crying."

"Liar," Seifer said as he moved in closer to the brown-haired male. He leaned back to sit on the heels of his feet. "You were crying. I saw you."

He shook his head again. "I am not crying."

"You're a liar. Matron says liars are bad. You're bad. You were lying, too," he said with a sense of knowing as he nodded his head. "Crying and lying. Families don't want bad people. That's why everyone else is gone. They're good. They don't lie."

Squall shook his head again, this time more strongly. "I wasn't crying and I am not a liar!"

Seifer sighed. "See? There you go. Lying again."

The other went silent and he stared at an area on the floor. The sound of waves crashing on the beach in the back of the orphanage could be heard and he tensed his jaw.

"Leave me alone."

Sighing, Seifer moved and plopped down on his bottom, refusing to leave as he stared intently at the brunette. They sat in those positions for a few minutes; time was passing by rather slowly as Squall began to grow nervous with the other staring at him like that. He rolled his neck and looked back at the blonde. Seifer's expression did not show as if he was staring at the other at all, but more as if he was lost in thought, staring at nothing in particular. When he noticed that Squall's gaze had shifted, Seifer seemed to be brought back to reality and raised a brow.

"You have to be bad too, then," Squall stated suddenly, causing Seifer to shake his head.

"Why am I bad? I haven't done anything."

"Because you're still here."

Seifer snorted at the comment before he felt the need to reply. "I'm not bad like you. I just don't want to leave, yet. I want to stay here with you and keep you company, Squally."

"Well, I don't want you here, so you can leave."

Seifer pouted slightly at the comment, seeming as though he was hurt. "You're a meanie. That's another reason why no one wants you. You're mean. I don't want to stay and talk to a mean person like you," Seifer said as he began climbing to his feet. He dusted himself off before standing defiantly. "I'm going to go to the beach. But you can't come," he pointed accusingly at Squall as he spoke, "because mean people aren't allowed. You're gonna have to stay here by yourself."

With that, he turned and walked out of site, leaving Squall to stare after him. He did not truly want to follow after him, but the way that the other had stated his line, it sounded as though it was more along the lines of a challenge to see whether or not Squall would go after him. He took to his feet and dusted off his hands before going after the blonde. He stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the beach and stared down them. After having fallen down the stairs a few days ago, he was hoping he would be able to avoid them; yet it was either walk down the stairs or roll down the hill. He chose the stairs.

Trying to bide some time, he looked around the beach to see the blonde standing ankle-deep in the water. Breathing in, he began descending the stairs. He stumbled when he was three steps away from the bottom, but regained his balance and jumped off the last two, shoes making contact with the sand. He released a sigh of relief before going to chase after Seifer. He came up behind him and the other seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was even in his presence. That was until he spoke.

"It smells good," Seifer said as he kept his gaze locked out into the sea. "You know, I heard Matron saying to one of the people that came here that this type of thing is considered '_romantic_.'"

Squall cocked his head to the side, wanting to ask, but in a way, not wanting to. He finally decided against the latter and broke his voice.

"What's '_romantic_' mean?"

Seifer shook his head and looked back to the other who stood with a clueless expression on his face.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "It's something that they said can be experienced by kissing."

Squall blinked, his expression still lost. "Kissing?"

Seifer brought up his finger and touched his own lips. "It's when two people put their lips together."

As if he were a copier, Squall put his own finger to his lips. "Together? Can people do that? Why would someone want someone else's breath?"

Again, Seifer shrugged. "I don't know, but that's what I heard Matron say. We can try it."

At this, Squall puffed out his cheeks, pouting as he furrowed his brow. "But your breath stinks!"

The young Seifer scoffed. "Like yours smells any better! But that's what they said is 'romantic.' I just wanna know what it's like!" He crossed his arms. "Don't you?"

Squall blinked, not really knowing what to reply. He looked off past Seifer, over the blonde's shoulder to the sea. Finally coming back to his senses, he pointed to the other. "Fine! But you have to hold your breath! 'Cause I don't want to smell it!"

"Then you have to hold yours!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Squall inhaled and put his hands to his sides. Seifer walked until his was only a few inches away and brought up his hands, placing them on the younger boys shoulders. He shook his head and when he drew in closer, Squall closed his eyes. He brought his face down and their lips met. The small amount of surprise at the feeling, both boys tried to open their mouths and let out a slight gasp, but instead ended up meeting each other's tongues. At the sudden impact of the other's saliva, Squall clenched his eyes shut harder.

After a few seconds, both broke away at the same time and Squall stuck out his tongue in a child's disgust.

"Your spit got in my mouth! That's gross!"

Seifer brought up his hand and wiped at his mouth. "Like yours is any better!"

Squall shook his head furiously. "That didn't feel '_romantic,_' just disgusting!" He blew a raspberry.

"You're disgusting!" Seifer shot back as he stepped backwards.

"At least I brush my teeth!"

"Liar!" Seifer said as he jumped back. "Liar! Liar! Liar!" he taunted as he began running away from the younger boy.

Squall stomped his feet. "I am not a liar!" he shouted as he began running after him.

Seifer stuck out his tongue as he ran up the stairs back to building. "You can't even catch me because you're a scaredy-cat, too!" He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down to the other who stopped at the foot of the staircase.

"I'm not scared!" he yelled back, shaking his head.

"Liar! You're scared! Just like when you were crying! You're a liar! One day, I'm gonna be a knight and I'm gonna stop liars like you!"

"I am not!!" Squall shouted as he bolted up the stairs towards the taunting blonde. Seifer laughed and took off running again.

"Can't catch me! Too slow!"

As they continued to chase each other around the orphanage, they failed to notice Matron speaking with another man inside the building, talking about the two boys and something about a place called Balamb Garden and SeeDs…whatever either of those things were, neither of the boys would have known even if they had heard the two talking.

--

A loud yell erupted from the halls D-District prison. Down the halls, an eighteen-year-old Seifer paced around as a guard sent another wave of electricity through a younger version of Squall. He slumped down and panted when the flow stopped, eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears of pain. "Even if you don't talk, others will," Seifer said slowly, resting his gunblade on his shoulder. He took down his blade and continued. "The Instructor, that little messenger girl, or that Chicken-Wuss…He wouldn't last three seconds!" He began to laugh, a cold, cruel laugh.

_Th..they're…_ Squall brought his head up and looked at the blonde. "They're all here?" he asked, almost in a whisper. Seifer smirked, he green eyes reflecting what little light there was.

"Oh, you bet." He pointed at Squall. "But since I like you so much, I thought you should go first." His smirk grew wider and he took his arm back, resting his hand on his hipbone. "I was hoping you'd be there, Squall. So, how'd I look in my moment of triumph? My childhood dream, fulfilled. I've become the sorceresses' knight."

Squall shook his head as another thought traced through his mind. Sorceresses' _knight. His…romantic dream? But, Seifer…now you're just…_ "A torturer," he managed to get out as his energy depleted him and he went limp, passed out.

Seifer growled and took a step forward. "What did you say?!" He shouted at the brunette. His eyes narrowed. "Passed out cold, eh?" He threw his hand off to the side. "This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me!" He growled again, pure anger showing on his face. He gripped his gunblade tighter and began to make slashes in the air. "The tale of the evil mercenary versus the sorceresses' knight." He held his blade in the middle of the air. Bringing it down, he spat out, "The fun's just started, Squall." He pushed his arms to his side. "Don't disappoint me now!"

He gave the cue and the guard in the corner of the room turned on the switch, sending another wave of electric shock through the blue-grey-eyed male. He screamed in shear agony as the wave coursed through his veins, forcing those unshed tears to finally fall from his face. The guard turned down the switch, leaving Squall gasping for air, his body sore.

"Well now, Squall. I'll ask again," Seifer continued, taking a step forward once more. "What is SeeD and why to they oppose the sorceress?"

_SeeD…oppose the sorceress?_ Squall began to think to himself. He shut his eyes, trying to allow some of the pain to fade before he was interrogated again, when he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Sir Seifer, the missiles targeted for the Garden are ready to launch," an unfamiliar voice spoke, but Squall had not enough energy to turn as see whom it was.

He heard Seifer snicker before commenting. "Excellent." The young cadet turned and walked back from the room. The blonde smirked and looked back into Squall's face. "Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on charges of training SeeDs to oppose the sorceress."

Squall managed to pull his head up, screaming within his own mind. _WHAT?!_ He looked at Seifer in disbelief through his tired face; he was only met with Seifer's grin plastered to his face.

"It's a pity, really. I grew up there, too," Seifer spoke solemnly a he shook his head. He brought his gunblade up directly under Squall's chin, just about touching his voice box. "But orders are orders and Edea wants it destroyed." He brought down his blade just as Squall gathered enough strength to speak.

"N-No…" He was able to force from his lips as he watched Seifer turn towards the door.

"After the Garden's gone, the SeeD hunt will begin." He began to exit the room but stopped just as he reached the door and turned to face Squall, motioning with his gunblade. "I'll be Edea's bloodhound and hunt down every one of your kind." He began laughing again. "It'll be fun, Squall. Don't die on me yet."He snapped his fingers and looked at the guard. "Continue with the interrogation," he commanded before he turned and walked out the door.

As he walked down the halls of the prison, he heard the switch turn on and another painful scream come from the brunette.

* * *

So...how'd I do?! Ha ha. I think this is my first fic that's rated T...they're usually rated M. O.o Strange. Anyway! Hits are nice, but reviews are SO much better! That's how I know you liked it and if I should write more like this!!

Love ya!


End file.
